Flirting With Consequence
by Jezebel Montgomery
Summary: Sooner or later, someone was going to find out. But until then, they could enjoy each other and their freedom. KD
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce._

**Flirting With Consequence**

In the darkened room, two figures were intertwined beneath the sheets. A lone candle, melted almost to exhaustion, flickered on the bedside table. The window was open to the warm summer air and the heavy brocade curtains swayed slightly.

Laughter floated in on the breeze, possibly coming from anywhere on the palace grounds but most likely coming from the gardens where the Yamanis and their guests often enjoyed moonlit walks among the constructed ponds and artistically designed pathways.

The two lovers inside were oblivious to the fact that their absence was remarked upon by those within the garden enclosure. They had accepted the invitation days ago to attend the small gathering, and they had been prepared to go that afternoon when they got dressed. Then they had met on the pathway toward the fountains and stepped into a hidden grove to share a discreet kiss, where all thought of parties and conversation were forgotten.

Their relationship was a secret from their commanders, from their friends and from their families. They hid it with outrageous flirting midst their companions and they made an effort to remain distant in front of the court. They were friendly and close, but most made the assumption that it was based on the trust earned during numerous missions at the border. War forced warriors to understand one another in ways no one else could, people surmised. They weren't that far off, except for the fact that they had been courting for a year and war had ended six months ago. And they had yet to tell anyone.

Dropping a kiss on his lover's lips, the heavily muscled, dark haired soldier smiled as he looked in her hazel eyes.

"They are going to ask where we were tonight" he whispered huskily, leaving a trail of kisses across her jaw and collarbone. She grinned and pushed her tumbling dark hair off her neck.

"I don't know about you, but I fell asleep writing reports. Very important business making sure former camps have supplies" she replied as he found her lips again.

"We're going to have to tell them sometime or else we will be alone on our wedding day."

More kisses landed between her breasts and trailed down her abdomen. His sparkling blue eyes met hers when he came back to her lips. She twisted so he landed beside her and she sat on top. Drawing invisible sketches on his bare chest, she leaned forward to kiss him again. Grinning, she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready to deal with Meathead? Because when he finds out, we will not have a moment of peace. No more early nights where we escape social functions…" She kissed the sensitive spot above his belly button and he shivered. She moved to the underside of his jaw, whispering.

"…No more mornings where we sleep in and tell everyone we were on the courts before sunrise…" She placed a kiss beside his ear.

"…And no more rides without being interrogated." She placed another kiss on his lips, feeling him smile. Without warning he had her on her back again and he was once again on top.

"I suppose keeping Meathead in the dark is enjoyable in its own way" he told her as he kissed her stomach again. She arched her back with pleasure.

"We will tell them. Eventually. But for now, I quite enjoy having you to myself, soldier." She grinned at the look that appeared on his face.

"Than I'm all yours, Lady Knight" he whispered as he drew the covers over them and pulled her close, losing all thoughts of consequences and his cousin's wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce._

**Flirting With Consequence**

The mess hall was quiet the next morning when Keladry of Mindelan entered alone. Looking around she located friends at the back of the room. Covering her mouth to stifle a yawn, she grabbed her breakfast from the waiting cooks just as the bell tower chimed the tenth morning hour. The handful of remaining pages hurried from the hall towards their classes.

Weaving her way between tables and benches, Kel set her tray on the wooden table with a clatter and seated herself on the bench, across from Neal and beside Owen. She offered them a slight nod before taking a spoonful of porridge. The others at the table glanced at each other with incredulous looks on their faces.

She knew it was coming and didn't even look up when Neal cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. She took another bite of porridge.

"Where were you last night?" he asked haughtily, elbows propped on the table. She stirred her porridge idly with her spoon.

"I fell asleep writing out supply lists based on the correspondence from New Hope that arrived yesterday." She sneaked a quick look across the table where Domitan of Masbolle was heavily focused on his bacon. She had rehearsed that line all morning while he pretended to critique her acting.

"You and Dom need to break out of your predictable circle" Neal said sarcastically. Kel faked a surprised look.

"Dom wasn't there, either? What was his excuse?" she asked, the picture of innocence. Dom too had practiced his lines.

"He flirted his way into some lady's bed. Typical Dom" Neal retorted. The rest of the group laughed quietly, including Kel. "For once, could you court a lady who isn't married, or betrothed or too dainty to put her own shoes on?"

Kel almost choked on her porridge. Dom offered Neal a Player's smile.

"Of course, Cousin. I promise to work on that" Dom told him with a wink. "Would Kel suffice? I'm sure the lovely Lady Knight would be delighted to escort me to whatever is planned for this evening." Neal stared.

"Do not jest about tumbling Kel. You would corrupt her" Neal told him.

"I doubt I am in danger of being corrupted. And since you will most likely force me to attend whatever function is arranged tonight, I may as well accept the Sergeant's proposal. It might help me break out of my 'predictable circle' as you put it." Kel pushed her bowl away and propped an elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand and watching Neal process what she had said.

"We invoke his wrath when we tease like that" Dom told her pointedly, as if Neal was a small child who wasn't present. Neal glared at him.

"I know, but it's so easy. And he turns that adorable shade of red" Kel noted as her friends tried not to laugh at the scene unfolding. Neal looked murderous.

"Relax, Neal. They're teasing. It's not like he's actually tumbling her; the entire palace would know" Seaver offered, taking on the position of mediator.

Neal threw up his hands in frustration. Standing, he marched towards the exit, mumbling about 'seriousness' and 'insubordination'. Kel smiled as he left, letting her gaze wander towards Dom. _If only they all knew,_ she thought. _They would be helping Neal hide the evidence of our murders. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce._

**Flirting With Consequence**

"Kel's drunk" Neal observed a few nights later at a gathering in Raoul's quarters to celebrate the birth of Prince Raold's son the day before. A public and more extravagant affair was planned for later in the week, but Yuki had wished to plan a traditional Yamani Fete and Raoul had offered his large suite of rooms.

Only close friends and family were present and were informally dressed, although Kel had opted for a gown that accentuated her figure in stead of breeches. She frowned at Neal's statement and then considered her half empty goblet of Yamani rice wine.

"Really drunk" Neal repeated to his wife, leaving her side to guide Kel to a couch. "How much have you had? You never drink anything stronger than cider."

"Because I don't like most liquor, but I like rice wine. It tastes like flowers" she told him. Neal shook his head with a smile.

"Stay here and I will get you a glass of something else" Neal offered, leaving the couch and making his way towards a page carrying trays of refreshments. Taking a glass of juice from the young boy, Neal headed to the couch once again.

He was intercepted by Dom, who was holding a glass of wine, but not nearly as intoxicated as Kel or the other's who were inexperienced with the strength of the foreign wine. Dom raised an eyebrow at the two glasses Neal was carrying.

"You can drink as much juice as you want Neal, you will remain stone sober" Dom said joking. Neal scoffed at him.

"Unfortunately I am not aiming for a drunken stupor; Kel has that covered at the moment. Excuse me while I attempt to get her to drink something other than her goblet of 'flower' wine" Neal told him, stepping past him and returning to the couch. Dom followed him, a few steps behind.

Kel was leaning against the back of the couch, her head resting on the cushions. She smiled when she saw Neal and Dom approach her and attempted to stand. Dom caught her before she fell.

"Meathead thinks I'm drunk" she informed Dom who had set down his glass and was using both arms to hold her up. Kel studied him for a moment, eyes unfocussed.

"Meathead is right" Dom told her as he got her to sit on the couch again. "You forgot how strong rice wine is" he chastised. Turning to Neal, Dom grinned ridiculously. "Forget the juice, Neal. I'm taking her back to her rooms" he told his cousin as he gripped her hands and positioned her in front him, steering her towards the door.

Neal rolled his eyes and waved his hand in exasperation. "Tell her I'll come by in the morning for the hangover." Then he watched with interest as Dom cajoled Kel into walking.

Dom led Kel outside to the walkway that would take them back to her rooms. She stumbled over the stones, laughing. He shook his head and caught her around the waist, hoisting her up into his arms. She ran her finger along his cheeks and kissed him.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" she asked him. He shook his head again.

"That's taking advantage" he told her softly. She giggled.

"What if I take advantage first?" she suggested coyly. Dom was kept from responding when they reached her door.

Pulling the key she had made for him out of his pocket, Dom let them inside. Inside he set her on the bed and lit the candles. He felt her wrap her arms around him as he tried to move about the room. Lighting the last one, he turned and caught her again. Returning her to the bed, he unlaced her dress and helped her out of the layers of petticoats and the corset. She kicked off her slippers and undid the pins from her hair, climbing to the far side of the bed, she beckoned.

Dom's breath caught. She was beautiful, with her long hair tumbling in tangled waves over her shoulders. Her eye kohl and red lip paint gave her a sultry look that no one else ever looked for in her. Clad only in a shift that was partially unlaced, she was the only thing he desired at the moment. Removing his boots and belt and shirt, he followed her onto the bed.

"You're going to be sick in the morning" he told her huskily, reaching for her with strong arms. She fell into them, laughing and kissing. Moments later she was asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce._

**Flirting With Consequence**

Kel woke to a pounding headache. She buried her head deeper into her pillow and groaned_. This is why I don't drink_, she thought as a warm hand rubbed her back. Shifting slightly in bed, she curled herself into the warm embrace Dom's body offered.

"Morning, Little Miss Sunshine" Dom's voice said softly in her ear. She could hear the teasing in his voice and groaned again.

"Do not say a thing. Not a word" she mumbled into his chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he answered sarcastically, grinning to himself.

The silence of the room stretched on for what seemed like hours. Yet it only lasted five minutes before Kel ripped herself away from Dom and the covers, stumbling towards the privy in the other room. Dom grimaced as he heard her empty the contents of her stomach.

Propping himself on his elbow, he took in her appearance when she reappeared in the doorway. Using one hand to hold herself up and the other to push her hair out of her face, she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Perhaps you should find Neal" she suggested in a hoarse voice before sliding to the floor and resting her cheek against the cool plaster of the wall.

"Mithros and Goddess above!" Dom swore when he remembered his cousin's comment from the night before. "Kel, I need to get out of here" he said, rolling out of bed to search for his shirt amongst the clothes strewn across the floor. She looked up sharply, wincing at the movement.

"What's wrong" she asked warily. Clutching the doorframe to pull herself up, she reached for his tunic which was tossed over the back of her chair. He took it from her and slid it over his head.

"Neal said he would stop by this morning to help with the hangover. It's past the eleventh bell. Unless you feel like explaining why I'm partially naked in your room, I need you help me find my…..thank you" he said as she handed him his belt and a boot that matched the one he was already pulling on.

"Hurry up" she hissed. Dom was right. She was not up to explaining to her best friend how she had spent the last eleven months sleeping with his cousin. _He's going to kill us_, she thought as a knock on the door caused them to freeze.

"Damn" Dom hissed, looking around for an escape route. Finding none he resorted to his second option as his cousin knocked again.

"Kel, open the door or I'm going to think you died" Neal called. Kel muttered some unpleasant words that made Dom regret teaching them to her on Progress.

"Kel, go throw up" Dom told her as he walked towards the door, now fully clothed. She looked confused. "Trust me."

He waited until he heard the door to her privy close before grasping the doorknob in his hand and wrenching the door open. Neal almost fell through the entryway.

"Morning, Meathead. Took you long enough to get here" Dom said lightly as Neal crossed his arms and looked suspicious.

"Why are you here?" Neal asked slowly, looking around for Kel. Dom didn't miss a beat.

"I arrived after breakfast, thinking you would have already been here and I could check up on her. Refresh her memory of our lovely stroll last night. She puked on my boots." Dom shook his head like he was an older brother about to reprimand a younger sibling. "Instead I get puked on again when she opened the door. She's in the privy awaiting your services" he told Neal who headed to where the sound of more vomiting could be heard.

Dom let out the breath he had been holding and when Kel opened the door to admit Neal, he slipped out of her room unnoticed_. The next time he won't believe me_, Dom told himself. _The next time we are going to need to consider excuses ahead of time_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to those who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

A knock on Kel's door caused Neal to look up from the tea he was brewing. Setting down the teapot, Neal opened the door to reveal a giant. Or close to it.

Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, Commander of the King's Own, took up the entire doorframe. Returning Neal's slight bow with a nod, he entered his former squire's rooms. Glancing around the room, his gaze settled on Kel who sat in an armchair before the fireplace with her head propped up in one hand.

"You look like you came out on the losing end of a joust with Wyldon" Raoul boomed. Kel's eyes flew open and widened at the sight of the Commander.

"More like the losing end of rice wine, my Lord" Neal told him as he handed Kel her second teacup loaded with herbs to ease her hangover.

"I see" Raoul frowned. "Are you fit to ride?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in an expression Kel tended to mimic. She opened her mouth to respond when Neal cut her off.

"No, you're not" he said harshly. She glared at him as she stood and placed her cup on a table.

"I am capable, my Lord. What is required?" she asked in an authoritative voice that dared Neal to contradict her. He kept his mouth shut and glared back.

"Blackthorn Gorge sent a rider in this morning with news of flooding. The dam is holding most of it but their mage doesn't think she can keep it stable. We're evacuating them to Masbolle and Naxen, along with every other village east of the Gorge. We need anyone willing to get their hands dirty." Raoul named a village about a day and half's ride from Corus which was built on the northern bank of the Olorun River.

"I can be ready by the next bell" Kel told him. She still felt horrible, but it was self inflicted and she would teach herself a lesson. On the brighter side, Masbolle meant Dom would be going. She glanced at Neal who looked resigned to a horrible fate.

"Count me in as well, my Lord. You'll need a healer if things are worse than we expect. Or if Kel falls from the saddle." He flashed her a smile that made her wish she had a fan handy. Raoul looked worried

"If she can't ride…" Raoul began before Kel cut him off.

"I can most certainly ride. Neal pumped me full of his nasty tea, I will be fit" she insisted.

"Sure you will" Neal drawled, "until my 'nasty tea' kicks in. Then you'll be asleep." Kel looked horrified. "You know what's in it; you've helped make it for the men. It's loaded with Passionflower. I give you another thirty minutes, one bell at the most."

Raoul laughed at her predicament. She glared at him, daring him to order her to stay behind. Raoul shrugged.

"Queenscove, go tell your wife you're leaving. Pack for a week, maybe more. Mindelan, I suggest you get ready before Neal's tea starts working. You can ride with one of the men." Walking from the room, Raoul couldn't help but chuckle at the look of dismay on the Lady Knight's face. She was learning a tough lesson.

* * *

Luckily, Kel spent most of her time traveling with the Own. She was used to receiving calls with little notice and she had learned to be prepared. So no one was surprised when she arrived in the stable less than twenty minutes later.

She had washed up and hauled a brush through her tangles, tightly braiding and pinning it up. She was dressed in comfortable brown riding breeches, a white cotton shirt, and her boots with a dark brown burnoose thrown around her shoulders. She set her saddle bags on the ground outside of the stable door and went to ready her horse.

Halting outside Hoshi's stall, she looked around, confused. Spotting Corporal Wolset leading a pair of horses outside, she asked him who had readied her horse.

"No one, milady. She and Peachblossom are with the spares at the back of the train. My Lord said he was making alternate arrangements. If you wish to speak to him, he's talking to Sir Nealan" Wolset told her as he led his burdens away.

"I am not riding with Neal" Kel muttered, rubbing her hands over her face and pressing her forefingers to her temples in a futile effort to rid herself of the persistent headache. Her muscles felt heavy and she cursed herself again for first getting drunk and then for seeking help instead of suffering through it. _Just my luck_, she told herself.

She turned at the sound of footsteps to see Raoul coming towards her, grinning mercilessly. She scowled at him and leaned against the stable door.

"I am not riding with Neal or Owen or anyone else who doesn't know when to shut up" she told him, very aware that she was bordering on disrespect. He let it go as they waded through the men and gear being loaded in the yard.

"No worries, girl. Dom got so fed up with Neal's rants about how you never listen and are too stubborn for your own good that I think he volunteered just to annoy him further" Raoul explained to her. Stopping beside a sand colored mare, Kel looked up into laughing blue eyes.

"I'm riding with Dom?"

"I am told he doesn't bite. Now mount up Lady Knight unless you wish to ride with Hollyrose" Raoul ordered, glancing up at the red haired knight on his left who had refused to ride with someone else and had instead been tied to his saddle. _Rice wine should be banned_, he thought, considering the number of knights who had deferred traveling to the Gorge due to hangovers.

Kel sighed, resigned to her fate as she climbed into the saddle. Settling his arms around her waist, Dom felt Kel relax.

"You didn't have to come" he told her softly. "Raoul always makes sure I don't get into trouble." She looked up at him, fighting to stay awake.

"But he doesn't know everything about you" she whispered sleepily.

"And you do?" Dom said teasingly. He felt her head nod.

"I know you bite."

Dom bit his tongue on an equally saucy comeback when he realized she was asleep. _I told her she would regret it in the morning_, he thought as Raoul called the order to move out.

* * *

The Third Company of the King's Own was notorious for three things: bedding anything female, pranking anyone in a uniform and running a fairly prosperous betting circle. Corporal Wolset prided himself on being the one, aside from Dom, to usually set the stakes and coming out on the winning side of the odds.

As he rode several horse lengths behind Dom's mare, watching his Sergeant's posture and how the hand not holding the reins was held in the Lady Knight's grip, Wolset was weighing the odds that his hunch was right.

As he watched closely, his mind considering the evidence that supported his theory, Dom bent his head and whispered something in Kel's ear. When the sleeping knight didn't respond, Dom brushed a gloved hand against her forehead, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Wolset decided to trust his instincts.

Dropping back a few paces so he was surrounded by men of Third and Fifth Company, Wolset brought a notebook out from his saddle bags, grinning.

"Who are we betting on this time?" Aidan of Jedynak asked suspiciously.

"Dom" Wolset said in a low voice. Glancing towards the Sergeant's horse, letting the men follow his gaze, he grinned. "And the Lady Knight." He let the thought sink in for a moment before flipping open the notebook. "So who's in?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

They made camp on the Olorun River that night, half a day's ride from Blackthorn Gorge. It was late since they had pressed as hard as they could without harming the horses, and it wasn't until the dark orange streaks of the fading sun appeared in the sky that Raoul called the halt.

Kel had woken hours earlier but Raoul had argued sensibly that he didn't plan to stop until they made camp, thus forcing her to remain in the saddle with Dom. _Not that I mind, but we don't need anyone getting ideas_, she had thought.

Now, as she settled into a comfortable position on the outskirts of the camp to keep watch, she wished she had Dom's wicked sense of humor to make the night go faster. She had volunteered out of practicality, seeing as she had slept through most of the day and was now wide awake.

An owl hooted overhead and the moon was visible in the clear sky, shadowed by the trees that rose on the edge of the riverbank. Sentries had been posted around the camp but those on the river's edge were to keep an eye on intruders as well as the water levels which were exceptionally high this time of year and already swirling faster and muddier than normal. Kel tightened her grip on her glaive as she heard footsteps approaching.

She resettled herself as Merric took a seat beside her. She grinned knowing he had offered to stand watch for the same reason she had.

"Feeling refreshed?" she asked softly. Laughing quietly, he rolled his eyes.

"At least I wasn't made to travel with Dom like some coddled court lady" he retorted wickedly, faking hurt when she landed a punch on his arm.

"Jealous that I had someone to make sure I didn't fall off?" she asked lightly, feeling that the conversation was being led somewhere intentionally.

"About that, Kel" Merric said, slightly hesitant. She looked at him sharply. He wouldn't look at her. "The men have a bet going."

He looked up at her to watch her reaction.

"A bet on what terms?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"On whether you and Dom have something going on" Merric said softly. "Wolset asked me if I wanted to participate. I told him he was creating rumors based on nothing and it wasn't fair to the two of you or Neal. He laughed at me." Merric looked her in the eye for emphasis. "Kel, he thinks it's true."

Kel was silent for a few minutes as she thought. Merric, unsure of why she hadn't said anything, watched her face. He expected to see her bring up her mask, but it didn't appear. Instead her expression was one of thought and consideration.

"Kel?" he asked.

"Does Neal know about the bets?" she asked quietly with a worried and uncertain tone in her voice that Merric wasn't used to. He shook his head.

"No, neither does Dom, but I thought the three of you should know before Raoul finds out. Kel if the court hears this…….Why are you not worried? Why are you so calm?" Merric's mind was turning so fast that he hadn't quite comprehended what Kel's unexpected reaction meant.

"Neal can't know" she insisted as she took in Merric's face. It was a mix between shock and trying not to laugh hysterically.

"Wolset was right. You and Dom?" Merric was aware his voice was shrill and he sounded like an idiot, but the idea of one of his best friends courting the court's most notorious bachelor was hard to process. This was Kel. Solid, predictable and down to earth. Kel and _Dom_?

Kel sighed and realized Dom was right. They needed to tell people. Now it was threatening to get out of hand and Neal was going to be the one that got hurt. Looking at Merric, she nodded in answer to his earlier question.

"Last night?" he asked. It had to be last night, after the party. Dom had boasted last week that he had missed the Yamani moonlit walk because he was tumbling a court lady. Actually, lately, that was Dom's excuse for missing any social event. Or skipping out early. Comprehension dawned fast and furious in Merric's mind.

"Last Autumn, when I returned from the border on leave, Neal and Raoul sent Third Company as an escort." Kel was afraid to know what Merric was thinking.

He remembered the incident. The knights at New Hope had been sent to the border to keep the Scanran army from overrunning Steadfast. Kel had led a squad at the rear, cutting the enemy off from retreat. She had lost every man under her command except five when the Scanran reinforcements showed up. Merric had been the one to find her, unconscious. She had been run through, just under her collarbone, and Neal had found a broken hand and fist sized wound at the small of her back where a mace had nearly pierced through her armor. Neal had patched her up and Raoul had ordered her sent to the palace.

"Last Autumn!" he hissed incredulously. Kel looked at him.

"Neal cannot know" she insisted for the third time. Tears pricked her eyes. "Don't be angry" she whispered. Merric sighed.

"I'm not. I just feel ambushed. I should have known, though. After last fall, Dom wouldn't let you out of his sight unless ordered." Merric smiled at her and received a small smile in return. "Neal is going to kill you."

"We are well aware of the possibility" Kel informed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

"Mistress, unless you have your own wagon, your furniture must stay here. You heard the rules. Clothing, food and anything else that will fit in one of the chests the Own brought can go, livestock goes in the fifth wagon and anything else gets left behind." Kel tried to be patient with the villagers but it was becoming difficult after repeating the same response for what seemed like the hundredth time and the heavy rain wasn't helping.

The woman who had been arguing with her turned on her heel and marched off. Kel sighed and brushed away the hair that was escaping its pins, grimacing when she realized she had just smudged mud across her forehead. Looking around, she made her way back to the river where she had been headed before being intercepted by villagers.

Reaching the dam, she saw the number of men from the village and the Own shoring up the sides of the stressed dam. Shaking her head, she felt sorry for the villagers. Her limited engineering abilities had helped the previous night when Raoul and the village masons, engineers and only mage had met in the town hall to discuss the options. Some of the technicalities of the dam's infrastructure were lost on her, but she understood the conclusion. The dam wouldn't hold.

"How much longer?" Kel called to Gregory Croix, head of the mason's guild for the villages in the area. He and those under his authority had been attempting to keep the dam stable long enough to evacuate any village in the way. The middle aged man shook his head grimly; his close cropped blond hair was dark with sweat.

"We won't be able to work past dark and I'm not sure if it will last until sunrise. I know My Lord didn't want to cause panic, but we need to hurry" the mason told her, the pounding rain that hadn't let up in two days almost drowning out his voice.

"That's less than six hours" Kel told him, calculating how much time was still needed. Blackthorn was nearly finished as were the villages on either side of it. Nearly all the villagers had loaded their belongings onto the wagons provided by the crown or Masbolle.

Kel's group of knights and soldiers had arrived two days ago and evacuation had begun immediately. But there still remained two villages further down the river that, when the damn broke, would be in the way of the rushing water.

"My Lord needs to know" Kel told him, letting him go back to work while she made her way towards the town hall where Raoul had set up command.

Knocking, she entered the building. Raoul looked up from his makeshift desk, knowing she had something to tell him.

"You talked to Master Croix" Raoul assumed. Kel took the seat in front of him.

"Six hours. After that, he can only hazard a guess, which is sometime before sunrise. I'm not sure if it's enough time" Kel told her former knight master who rubbed a hand over his face.

"The last wagon load just left and Dom and his men just rode in to say that the villages of Riverside and Hawthorn are empty and warded against anyone entering the parameter. That leaves Drafalgur and Canten downriver. Merric is there with Fifth Company." Raoul used small pins and ink to show Kel the diagram of the villages in the area and the temporary camps beings established inland on Masbolle and Naxen territory.

"They need to know. They are smaller but if the dam breaks they will have no warning. I'll take Peachblossom and go." Kel waited for permission. After a moment, Raoul nodded.

"Take Jesslaw and come back when they're empty. Have their mage ward the area like the other villages. And Kel" he said as she headed out the door, "Be safe. If dark comes and you're not done, get everyone out of there." She nodded and went to find Owen.

* * *

"I swear I don't believe him" Owen told Kel as they supervised the loading of the wagons in the main street of Canten Village. She had made the mistake of finding out if Wolset had approached Owen about the bet. Apparently he had. "I mean it would be jolly if you and Dom did court, but I know it's not true so I bet against it." 

Kel felt only slightly guilty that Owen would lose his money, but on the other hand it meant Merric hadn't said anything. Kel rolled her eyes at Merric who grinned over Owen's head. Kel directed Owen's energies towards checking families against the registry provided by the head of the village and away from Wolset's current betting opportunities.

"Drafalgur is complete, My Lady" a corporal from Fifth Company announced, dismounting and walking towards Kel. "The entire village is empty and the rest of the Fifth is leading them to the Naxen camp. Their mage warded the area and is waiting for us to finish here before doing the same." Kel thanked him and relayed the information to Merric who was arguing with a blacksmith who couldn't take his tools.

"Corporal, ride to Blackthorn and tell My Lord Raoul that everything is finished and we will be leaving within the hour. We will meet him at the impasse to Naxen" Merric ordered, looking at the darkening sky, rain pounding the ground around his feet.

* * *

"My Lord, Master Croix just ordered everyone away from the dam" Dom reported, slightly out of breath from running. Raoul looked up sharply. 

"It's not dark yet" Raoul pointed out, coming out from behind his desk and walking towards the door Dom had left open. Dom shook his head and caught his breath.

"No sir. The dam is shifting. He says it won't hold longer than an hour and that's if we're lucky. The rain is washing out the riverbanks." Dom helped Raoul gather up the few items left in the main building.

"We're leaving. Find the mage and have him ward the area. Put every man on a horse or in the remaining wagon." Dom nodded at the orders and strode off.

* * *

"Merric, that's the last of them. Lead them out with Owen and I'll catch up when the mage is done" Kel told Merric. He looked uneasy. 

"Kel, I don't like it" he said, looking past her to the water where it swirled fast and dangerous. It reminded him of the Vassa, only not as wide. Kel sighed, impatient.

"Merric, go. Take them to safety. We will be fine. Now _go!_"

* * *

Raoul and the remaining men from Third Company watched the dam from higher ground, up river. 

"I thought you said you told her to report to you in person" Dom hissed to his Commander.

"I did, but the rider that came in just before we left said they would meet us at the impasse instead of risking coming back." Raoul said evenly as the dam broke apart with a resounding _CRACK!_

Water rushed forth, churning and frothing, heading downriver. Where it breached the riverbank, it spread in rushing waves towards the homes of the Blackthorn villagers. As it continued to pour forth, washing away foundations and roads and fences as it pushed towards the forest, the men with Raoul mounted up quietly.

"Let's go break the news, men" Raoul said, regret in his voice.

* * *

Kel paced impatiently in the rain, glancing every couple of moments at the young woman who was warding the village from intruders. She shivered, despite the rain-repelling cloak that she wore. 

Brushing the rain from her face, Kel's gaze flicked towards the river for a moment. Then it went back, watching in rapt interest. The Olorun was running faster than she had ever seen it, roiling with turbulence and volume. As Kel watched, the far side of the riverbank broke and plunged into the water. On her side of the river, the was level with the ground, spreading across the fields.

"Saphiera! Forget the rest; we need to get out of here!" Kel called to the mage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

Dom's horse pranced, unsettled.

"What do you mean Merric went _back_ for Kel?" Raoul growled in low voice. Owen mumbled something at the ground, his normally cheerful look banished by the Commander's demeanor.

"I didn't hear you Jesslaw."

"I said that she stayed with the mage to ward the village, My Lord. She was supposed to catch up when they finished, but she hasn't yet."

"Obviously" Dom hissed only to receive a murderous look from Raoul.

"How long ago was that?" Raoul asked the young knight, eyeing the dark sky.

"Awhile. Long enough for us to get here and for Merric to be gone maybe half a bell" Owen told them.

Raoul swore. Turning in his saddle he counted the six men he had with him, plus Owen and the four Naxen men-at-arms.

"Jesslaw, follow Dom to the Naxen camp and take their soldiers. Queenscove is there. Let him know the situation. The rest of you are coming with me." Raoul was stopped from turning around by a hand on his arm. He looked down into the blue eyes of his Sergeant.

"What _is_ the situation?" Dom growled. Raoul looked surprised, although his expression softened slightly when he considered the rumors flitting about his company.

"The situation is that the Lady Knight is missing" Raoul said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sir, you cannot expect me to sit around an evacuee camp and wait for news" Dom pleaded.

"I do and you will, Sergeant. I also expect you explain how you just managed to convince me that I am about to lose five gold nobles." Raoul cocked an eyebrow at Dom while the men around them grumbled at Raoul's realization.

"You bet against us?" Dom stuttered.

"Yes, well I thought _she_ had more sense. However, recent events and this lovely revelation have altered my opinion" Raoul said. Motioning to his men, they followed him towards Canten, leaving Dom looking crestfallen at the impasse.

* * *

Kel called to Saphiera, her voice almost inaudible over the driving winds and the roar of the river. Going to where the woman was kneeling in the mud, drawing symbols in the ground in front of the village well that marked the center of the village, Kel gripped her shoulder. Looking up into Kel's eyes, the mage shook her head.

"I'm not done! I need to break the connection and it's easier to finish than to try and undo it!" she yelled over the wind.

"The water is rising from the rain. If the dam breaks upriver we won't have time!" Kel yelled back.

"I don't have a choice now!" Saphiera told her, turning her attention back to the connection she had formed between her magic and the town parameter.

Kel turned at the sound of horse hooves. Looking towards the road, she saw Merric riding through the driving rain. Reining in beside her and leaning down, he saw how furious she was.

"I told you to go!" she yelled.

"You said you would catch up!" he yelled back. Kel gestured to Saphiera who was standing up, mud clinging to her skirts.

"I'm done!" she called just as Kel heard an audible cracking sound. Looking toward the river, she watch as the rushing water took out the trees bordering the riverbank.

The water that had been quickly, but steadily, climbing past the riverbank now rushed towards them with the power of ocean surf.

"The dam broke!" Merric called to Kel who was holding the reins to Peachblossom and Saphiera's mount.

The water was around their ankles as Kel hoisted the mage into her saddle and handed her the reins. Mounting her own horse, Kel spun Peachblossom towards Merric, urging the horse into a gallop and away from the rising waters. Reaching Merric, she turned to make sure Saphiera was behind her. She wasn't.

Ten yards from where Kel waited, Saphiera wobbled in the saddle. Eyes fixed on the water rising to her stirrups and her strength drained by warding the parameters of both villages in less than a day, Saphiera appeared to remain calm. Then Kel realized that she had no intention of following just yet. _The idiot is trying to keep the water out of the houses_, she thought as she saw the flicker of blue fire on the water and around the bases of the closest houses.

"Idiot" Kel cursed as she turned Peachblossom back. Merric called her name but it was lost on the wind.

Reaching the mage, Kel grabbed the reins of her mount and urged him forward. Saphiera broke her trance and took notice of Kel. Arguing to let her finish, she was cut off by another sound of trees cracking. This one was closer, falling just behind Saphiera.

Her mount reared and Kel felt a burning sensation up her left arm when the reins were unceremoniously yanked from her hold. Eyes rolling, the horse reared a second time, hooves flailing. The mage, unfocused, tumbled off its back into the rushing water.

Kel felt Peachblossom shudder as a hoof connected with his side. Making a quick and completely idiotic decision, Kel slid off Peachblossom's back to land in the murky water. The cold shocked her and it took a second before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. The other horse had thankfully stopped bucking and had run instead. Not overly helpful but safer as far as Kel was concerned. Feeling her way through the chest deep water, Kel reached Saphiera and hauled the floundering mage up.

Merric had come up beside her and took the mage who was coughing and sputtering and barely conscious. Kel's teeth chattered as she helped Merric get her in the saddle. When she was safe, Kel turned back to Peachblossom. Finding the reins with numb hands, Kel felt for the stirrup that was underwater. She had one foot in place and had shifted her weight when Peachblossom reared.

Kel lost her balance and fell. She hit the water and felt the air leave her lungs as her head hit something solid. Fighting for footing, she struggled to get her head above the rising water. She finally succeeded when strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into the saddle. Coughing up muddy river water, she turned to thank Merric, only to look into the laughing eyes of her Commander.

"Why is it that you always require a search party, Keladry?" Raoul drawled as he wrapped a somewhat dry cloak around her shivering body. She shook her head, wincing.

"So little trust" she muttered as the men around her laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

"If you are going to pace, go do it somewhere else" Neal instructed his cousin.

"Neal, it's an empty infirmary. No one cares if I pace" Dom retorted, although he stopped his pacing of the temporary hospital tent and perched on a stool.

"I care and it's annoying. Look, she's probably fine" Neal assured Dom who was shaking his head.

"No, she's not. You know as well as I do that if someone has to find her, she's not 'fine'. That dam broke while we watched. That was over an hour ago. They should be back by now." Dom stood and resumed his pacing.

Neal rolled his eyes at his cousin's dramatics. He turned back to making sure there were enough supplies in the infirmary to last a few weeks. The men who had come with Raoul would be leaving in a couple days, but the supplies could be used by the healer's from the evacuated villages. He paused for a moment, trying to hear over the sound of the wind pushing against the sides of the shelter.

Dom heard the commotion too. The sound of horses galloping could be heard over the rain, slopping through the muddied field where the camp was set up. Yelling and orders were muffled but audible. Dom recognized Raoul's voice. Rushing towards the entrance of the infirmary, he was forced to step back as the group of men pushed their way in.

"Queenscove!" called Hayden of Kistler Way, from Third Company. He carried a woman Dom didn't know with blond hair that was muddied from the river water. "Hollyrose says the idiotic woman refused to leave the village until she warded every house from water damage" he explained as he laid her on one of the few cots.

"Where's Keladry?" Dom asked, planting himself in Hayden's way.

"Right here, Sergeant" boomed Raoul as he pushed his way past Dom to set his burden on another cot. "Yell later" Raoul suggested, turning to watch Wolset enter with Merric.

Dom took in Kel's soaked form, hair falling around her face. She was shivering despite the cloak that Dom assumed was Raoul's. She looked like she had been pulled from the river. She set her chin in determination as he glared at her. She didn't say anything. He turned when he heard Merric arguing with someone.

The other knight was shivering, his freckles and red hair standing out against his pale skin.

"I'm fine, Neal. Kel's probably the worst" Merric said as he took a seat in the chair Dom had vacated earlier.

"I'm _fine_" she retorted between chattering teeth.

"Of course she is" Neal said, rolling his eyes. Abandoning the mage who he had quickly determined was simply drained of power and needed rest, he went to Kel.

"What did you do this time?" Neal asked as he worked. Finding a knot on the back of her head he looked for any damage the impact may have caused. She winced as his hand touched the bruise. Moving from her head, he found bruising on her left arm.

"She went back for the mage when she got thrown. I don't know what happened, but when she mounted Peachblossom, he bucked her off. Raoul pulled her out. Good thing or I would have had to go in after her" Merric joked awkwardly.

"Neal, what are you doing?" asked an anxious Dom who had resumed his pacing, although he alternated it with glaring at Kel who was arguing with Neal.

"I'm putting her to sleep so I can set her broken wrist, Dom. Would you stop hovering?" Neal snapped at him. He then turned to Kel and put a hand to her forehead saying, "stop fighting me!"

Dom sat on a stool, arms crossed, as he watched Kel's eyes flutter shut. Merric grinned at him.

"Dom, relax. She's still in one piece." Dom glared at Merric, knowing full well what he was getting at_. Why does she always have to be the hero, _he thought.

"Soldier, go get some air" Raoul ordered, walking back into the infirmary. Dom snapped his head up, eyeing his Commander. "You heard me, go!"

Dom stormed out.

* * *

It was late when Dom re-entered the tent. He had been waiting for people to clear out before going in again and it had taken quite some time.

Merric was sleeping in his own tent after Neal gave him some tea to ward off the chill of the river. He had refused to stay in the Healer's tent, as had the mage when she woke up. After vomiting up what seemed like most of the Olorun River, she had been led to her husband's tent with Neal's harsh lecture implanted in her mind. She wouldn't be pulling stupid stunts like that for awhile.

Pulling the canvas door aside, Dom peered into the dimly lit space. The previously used cots were empty and made up with clean linens. A lantern burned at the far end where Neal was hunched over his makeshift desk, scribbling out reports in his illegible handwriting. He looked up when he felt the draft from the door.

"Well if you're coming in, than do it. She doesn't need a chill on top of everything else" he chastised gently, leaning back in his chair.

Dom ducked in, making sure the door was fastened properly behind him. Walking towards the only inhabited bed, he pulled a stool up beside Kel's sleeping form and took a seat. Hesitating in front of Neal, Dom slipped his hand into the one she had resting on top of the blanket.

"Neal, she's ice cold" Dom said. He brushed his other hand against her cheek. In the dim light, she looked pale. He heard Neal's chair being pushed back and glanced up as his cousin came over.

"I know. If we were somewhere better, this room would be a whole lot warmer. But we're in a tent. She woke up a little while ago and asked of you before she went back to sleep." Neal explained, tucking another blanket around her.

"I can watch her" Dom said, wincing at the way the words came out. "So you can sleep" he added.

"I'm starting to understand where the rumors started" Neal said slowly, watching his cousin rub Kel's good hand between his palms. Dom looked up abruptly.

"What rumors?" he said, suspicious. This was not how he wanted to tell Neal, although the way he and Kel kept avoiding the issue, maybe it was now or never.

"Oh you know. The one where Wolset is taking bets on whether or not you too have a certain 'spark'" Neal said slyly.

"I thought it was a bet on whether we were courting" Dom said, watching Neal's face. Why was Neal acting so calm?

"So you do know what they're up to" Neal concluded, watching his cousin shift uncomfortably on his stool. Dom nodded slowly, looking into Neal's green eyes.

"I also know that Raoul bet five nobles against it being true" Dom paused for a moment before adding softly, "I also know it means he's going to lose."

Neal fell off his stool.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

"Neal?" Dom asked, leaning over the bed to see his cousin scramble up off the ground. Neal eyed him warily, slowly backing up towards his desk.

"So you two are...?" Neal asked haltingly, gesturing absently between the two people in front of him.

"Courting? Together? In love? Yes, Neal." Dom stayed where he was, wondering if he should treat Neal like an animal one wouldn't want to startle. "Neal, sit down and I'll tell you."

Neal shook his head, dark hair flying into his eyes. Grabbing his cloak off his chair, he met Dom's eyes for the first time.

"I think I need some air. To breathe. Do you find it hard to breathe in here?" Neal stumbled over his words. "I'll be back. Later."

Dom watched, worried, as Neal walked purposefully towards the door of the infirmary and left. He returned a moment later, still with the same stunned look on his face. Waving absently towards Kel he mumbled directions.

"Just keep her warm" he said before walking back out.

Dom let him go.

* * *

Kel opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dim light of dawn that was filtering through the sides of the infirmary. Twisting her head to look to her right, she smiled at Dom's dark head that rested on her stomach. Looking around, Kel noticed that no one else was present. She watched him sleep for a moment before deciding to send him to his own bed.

Squeezing his hand, she raised the other hand to brush it through his hair. She sighed with frustration when she saw the splint that ran from the palm of her hand to her elbow.

"Again?" she said out loud. She was slightly startled when she got an answer.

"Yes, again. It should teach you to keep yourself out of harm's way" Dom's slightly hoarse voice rumbled in his chest. Sitting up beside her, he offered her a hand sitting up.

"How long?" Kel asked, leaning against the pile of pillows Dom had placed behind her back. She shivered involuntarily.

"That's the third time and Neal couldn't heal it all the way so the splint stays on for a couple of weeks" Dom told her quietly as he placed another blanket over her legs which she had drawn up to her chest.

"I had the other horse's reins wrapped around my wrist when he reared. That must have done it. Did someone look at Peachblossom? The other horse kicked him and I forgot when I mounted. No wonder he threw me." Kel looked towards the door as Neal entered, looking disheveled.

"Oh goody, she's awake. Now we can have the chat I've been rehearsing in my head" Neal stated wickedly. Leaning against his desk he cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

"Neal, please don't yell at her. If you want to talk, you and I can talk in my tent" Dom told his cousin as he stood.

"You figured it out" Kel said quietly. Neal nodded.

"How Kel? I know you were drunk but you're not the type to jump into bed no matter your state of mind and Dom would never take advantage without knowing it would be okay. So how?" Neal threw up his hands in frustration.

"Neal, it wasn't the other night. It's been going on for almost a year. It is not just some fling or an accident" Kel explained softly from the bed, rubbing her thumb across the back of Dom's hand.

"A year? Was I the only one too blind to notice?" Neal's voice rose as he slammed himself into his chair. "A year?!"

"No. No one knew until Wolset started his little scheme the other day and he didn't _know_ so much as guessed. You were supposed to be the first one to know when we were ready" Dom insisted.

"But why the secrets? Did you think your friends wouldn't approve?" Neal asked, still shocked that he hadn't realized what had been going on. He watched Kel as she thought out an answer, shaking her head at his suggestion.

"No, we didn't think that at all" Kel sighed, rubbing her hands over her face. "Last fall was the first chance we had to get to know each other without war or politics or missions getting in the way. Everyone was at the border or still at their estates so no one took notice. When Raoul called us back to the North, we decided that if we were going to be free to pursue an actual relationship without dealing with social propriety than we would have to keep it a secret. Then it seemed the longer we were together, the harder it was to tell people." Kel paused and Dom took over.

"Think about it Neal. How many times have we been able to have guard duty or travel together and no one has questioned it once. We've gone riding or to the city, we've exchanged gifts and danced and not once have we had to adhere to the social constraints that ask us to declare our intentions" Dom explained.

Neal contemplated their argument for a moment, before sighing in resignation. He agreed with the reasoning. He could understand how neither one of them had wanted the attention.

"What about marriage? The laws regarding the Own were changed months ago. You didn't have to wait" Neal pointed out.

"With strict stipulations" Dom added. "You have to be above the rank of Corporal and older than twenty-five, and you have to have been courting for more than a year or with extenuating circumstances. We don't qualify yet."

It was true that the King had amended the laws forbidding marriage within the ranks of the Own. At the conclusion of the Scanran war, when many young men had left to marry their sweethearts or to run estates left by older brothers killed in the war, the Council had urged Jonathon to amend the laws in an effort to keep experienced men in the ranks. He had agreed, with restrictions.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me" Neal sulked.

"Because, Meathead. _You_ can't keep a secret and we didn't think it fair if everyone else knew" Dom smiled.

"I can too!" Dom shook his head in disappointment at Neal's delusion. "I can! I didn't tell anyone about our plan when we followed you to Scanra!"

"That was one day, Neal. We're talking months." Kel propped herself up in bed, watching Neal sputter.

"Okay. What about Yuki being pregnant? I haven't told anyone that." Neal grinned with satisfaction.

"Yuki's pregnant? Neal that's wonderful!" Kel cried as the blood drained from his face. "I'm guessing you weren't supposed to tell."

He shook his head and groaned while Dom laughed.

"Ok, you're right. But promise you'll tell people when we get back. They will be happy, truly. And you know I'll tell Yuki who will tell Shinko who will tell Roald and then…." Dom cut Neal off.

"Yes, Meathead. We plan to tell people. Especially since Raoul is slightly upset at losing his money."

"Raoul bet against us?" Kel said, slightly put out.

"Yes. He thought you had more sense. He was wrong. I knew better." Dom leaned down and kissed her on the forehead while she glared at him.

Neal groaned and leaned back in his chair dramatically.

"If you're going to do that, seeing as you're awake, find your own tent" Neal told them.

The couple just grinned and proceeded to indulge each other in another kiss. Neal left the tent yelling something that sounded like 'disrespect'.

Kel looked at Dom, surprise on her face.

"I thought he would be mad. I honestly thought he would be angry when we told him" she told Dom quietly.

"I think on some scale, he knew how we felt. I just don't think he expected us to act on it. If you're looking for possible death threats, look to my Lord. He is definitely not pleased at being left in the dark."

"I think this would be the first time he's lost money from betting on me" Kel pointed out, thinking of what Raoul told her when he was her knight-master.

"Had to happen sometime. Although it normally involves you, your vicious horse and that dratted lance you enjoy so much."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belongs to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

Dom clapped his hands to get his audience's attention.

It was several days after the flooding and Raoul had let the men know they would be leaving the next morning, allowing the people to continue under the care of Masbolle and Naxen soldiers. Dom and Kel had refused to confirm or deny the winners of Wolset's wagers, despite the rumors running rampant around the camp.

Seated at benches arranged under a canvas canopy, the space served as a temporary dining hall. People continued with their conversations and meal, unaware of what the Sergeant was up to. Dom clapped his hands again and shouted above the din.

"Excuse me!" he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked up. He smiled broadly. "Thank you. Now, it has come to my attention that Corporal Wolset has been taking bets on a variety of possibilities regarding my relationship with Lady Keladry. I would like to place a bet of my own." The hall buzzed with murmurings and musings.

"Sergeant, we can't let you bet on yourself" Wolset pointed out. Those who had participated loudly agreed. Dom raised a hand for silence.

"A different bet, then. I bet that no one who placed a wager was wholly and completely correct" Dom said as he sought out Kel who raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned as he turned his attention back to Wolset.

"The stakes?" someone in the crowd called.

"Everything you've collected" Dom told him. Wolset thought for a moment before nodding.

"Glad you agree. Now I believe the main wager was on whether Kel and I were courting, bedding, or simply attracted to one another. I have also heard rumblings of a bet on whether it was completely one sided on my part. Corporal, are there any others I am unaware of?" Dom asked.

"No Sir" Wolset said, shaking his head.

Neal and Merric were grinning like idiots, grateful they had remained outside of the betting pool. Raoul was shooting Dom a venomous glare, reminding him of their previous conversation. Dom turned his attention back to Kel and beckoned her to join him. Hesitantly, she stood and left the table, coming to stand beside Dom.

"Let me put the majority of speculation to rest" Dom told the crowd. Then cupping Kel's face in his hands, he leaned down and met her lips with his. She placed her good hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close. Dom's hands moved from her face to her waist, drawing her tightly to him. The sound of catcalls and whistles could be heard. When they finally broke apart, Dom smiled broadly at Wolset.

"As you can see, its not one sided" he told his friend. Wolset looked alarmed, but still optimistic.

"You only proved part of your bet, Dom" Wolset reminded him. Dom flashed him an unsettling smile.

"True. Cousin, could you tell the Corporal and everyone present where you were this morning?" Dom exchanged grins with Neal.

"I was in My Lord's office" Neal supplied.

"Anything interesting happen?" Dom inquired.

"I witnessed the signing of a betrothal contract brought from Corus by the new Masbolle soldiers" Neal said enthusiastically, watching Wolset's face fall. Various other faces showed shock and surprise.

"And the date it was drawn up?" Dom asked to quiet the protests coming from his friends among the Own. He and Kel had not been lying when they said they were simply waiting for the right moment. Neal grinned.

"Two weeks ago. The day we left Corus. The Lord and Lady of Masbolle signed it four days ago. I believe the Corporal owes you quite a sum of money." Neal leaned back on his bench, eyeing his cousin and best friend.

"You need My Lord's permission to marry" Wolset cried, desperate to find a loophole out of his agreement.

"And I gave it along with my blessing. Dom, you owe me ten gold nobles. You didn't think he would ask." Raoul's voice rumbled from the far side of the room. Mirth twinkled in his dark eyes. A cry came from Wolset.

"Traitor!" the Corporal called as he unhooked his purse from his belt and threw it to Dom who caught it easily.

"We'll consider it an early wedding gift" Kel offered. "Don't forget to show up."

Wolset tried not to smile as he grumbled something inaudible under his breath. Dom clapped him on the shoulder.

"Besides, you can earn it back by taking bets on what Neal's going to get in trouble for when we get back to Corus" Dom told the Corporal with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but the plot line. All characters, settings, and anything known to have taken place in the novels or looks familiar belong to Tamora Pierce. I also have to give Friends some credit for inspiration in the upcoming chapters._

**Flirting With Consequence**

Corus loomed in the distance three days later when Lord Raoul's group of soldiers and knights were making their way home.

Kel reined in Hoshi and let her eyes follow the ribbon of grey-blue that was the Olorun River as it cut through the countryside. She sensed Dom come up beside her. Moments passed before he said anything.

"Ready to be home?" he asked, watching Kel's profile, while she never looked towards him.

"It's odd" she told him, still staring towards the city. "We've been dancing around this situation for months, telling ourselves we weren't ready to make our relationship known. If it wasn't for Wolset, we could continue to hide it for another year. Yet, somehow, I feel more ready now than ever before." She finally turned to look at him. His startling blue eyes boring into her, reading her like an open book.

"Do you suppose the entire court knows by now?" Dom suggested quietly.

"I imagine the Conservatives are enraged and calling for your head for having me. I imagine they are saying it's your own downfall for taking a woman of damaged reputation. And I imagine every eligible woman at court and their mother's are seeking my violent death for gaining the heart of the court's heart breaker." Kel smirked at him as she turned her horse towards the road to the city gates.

"It's going to be a disaster" Dom realized as he followed her. Her laughter carried back to him on the wind.

"Now Soldier, I was of the understanding that you embraced disaster with witty jokes and flirting" Kel called to him, turning in her saddle to watch him catch up.

He leaned out of his saddle and gripped her chin in his hand, bringing her lips to his. She grinned against him.

"I was under the impression that jokes, flirting and disaster is how we came into this mess in the first place" he told her.

"Of course, otherwise life would be boring" Kel laughed as she pulled away. Dom cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Somehow, I doubt life with you will never go so low as to be called boring" Dom told her, winking as he urged his horse into a full gallop.

He knew she would rise to the unspoken challenge. She always did. It's why he loved her.

* * *

****

**_A/N:_**

_I want to thank everyone for their interest and encouragement. Whether my alterations based on your comments were noticeable or not, I did take them seriously. I look forward to the same diligence next time._

_As for this story, it is completed. I am surprised at myself for being able to stay on task despite having only the first chapter as my inspiration. For that reason, despite your dismay in some cases, I'm not going to continue it._

_Kel and Dom will reappear in my work sometime down the road, more likely sooner than later. I have two stories in the works, one of them Kel/ Dom, so give me some time to get through midterms and I will indulge you once again._

_Thank you again for your dedication and keep up the good work on your own projects!_

_-Jez_


End file.
